Expermint
by seemeno
Summary: One day there was an excavation team in Egypt and they dug something up that was in an Egyptian tomb of the first king of Egypt and it did not look like something that the Egyptians would have designed. It looked like something from out of this world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Some of these characters are not my creation and some of them are so have fun trying to guess witch ones are made by me and witch one are not.

A/N: I got bored one day and started to write in class and no this one will not be like my other one Troubles of Jack O Nell.

Summary: One day there was an excavation team in Egypt and they dug something up that was in an Egyptian tomb of the first king of Egypt and it did not look like something that the Egyptians would have designed. It looked like something from out of this world.

"Hey I hit something over here and it sounded like I hit rock." Said one of the archeologists that was new to the whole dig things up with hands and not machines.

The head archeologist came over and said, "It's a warning."

"Well, what does it say?" Everyone said almost in perfect harmony but it was a little rough like a new quire.

The head archeologist said, "Whom ever shall open this tomb shall suffer horribly."

" Suffer from what and how? Those are the only questions I have and personally I don't want to but then were would the fun be in all of this." Says one of the other beginners.

"Well if you want to find out what the suffering might be coming from finding that opening. It should be right around here." The head archeologist said after walking a few inches beyond the stone plate and all of the other archeologists started digging up the sand to try and find the tomb.

* * *

Two and half hours later they hit some sort of weird rock that has never been seen on earth and that was something that they called in a group of scientist witch they had taken a sample back to lab and then they finished digging up the tomb but they never really did find the entrance.

* * *

Half an hour after they uncovered it all one of the oldest excavators started reading a line off the side of the tomb witch none of them saw because it was really faded so that you could barely see but you could only feel the Egyptian letters on the wall that turn out to be something like a key pad and so he read and translated the keys or what he thought were keys and attempted to push and successfully pushed in one of the keys and shouted for the head archeologist and he continued to push the buttons in the order he thought would be right and he was right.

"Wow how did you find this panel?" said the one who found the panel witch his name is Nathen.

"I did not use my eyes but I used my fingers to feel the letters and that is how I found the keys." Said Jack Daniels witch is the head archeologist.

"You used your fingers to find the keys and why did you do that?"

"The reason why I did that is because I was looking for a crease and I couldn't find one with my eyes so I tried my seeing with my hands and you see how that worked out."

All of a sudden there was a sound from the other side of the tomb and Nathen was the first one over there and it turns out that the door is were they were planning on trying to chip an opening so the can get inside of the tomb and what they found inside were several things and one thing that looked like it was out of this world, like it was alien or something that was not Egyptian but high technology.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Some of these characters are not my creation and some of them are so have fun trying to guess witch ones are made by me and witch one are not.

A/N: I got bored one day and started to write in class and no this one will not be like my other one Troubles of Jack O Nell.

Summary: One day there was an excavation team in Egypt and they dug something up that was in an Egyptian tomb of the first king of Egypt and it did not look like something that the Egyptians would have designed. It looked like something from out of this world.

Everyone tries to open the capsule and none of them could succeed to open it so one of the members of the team calls Cheyenne Mountain. A General Landre answers the phone after the call was redirected and he asks the General if he could send Tael'c, Sam, and Daniel Jackson to the site were the tomb was dug up. This guy knew everything about the gate and the Apollo and the rest of Earth's space fleet of Daedalus, Prometheus, and Aura class ships.

* * *

Few minutes later a few military jeeps show up and Jack asks "Who called in the military on this one?"

Tael'c, Sam, and Daniel plus a few other bases personal stepped out of the jeeps with some equipment and Sam asks, "Who is Jason Etherston?"

The one that called them here steps out and says "I am him, why did have to call me forward?"

Sam says "Because you are going to be the one to brief us one what you have do to the site so far and everything that has happened."

They go off to the side for a while and all of the military personal gets caught up on the excavation and that takes about fifteen minutes.

* * *

Sam goes into the tomb and takes a look around and finds the little capsule. She a little puzzled about it but not too much because of the Go'ald being involved with the Egyptians but this is not their technology at all. First of all this is round is and an x-ray shows that the object contains something that looks like a watch witch not like the parasitic race of the Go'ald. They don't usually keep track of time with watches unless it was one of them trying to make something that had the same design as a watch but dose something completely different.

Sam says "I need a transport container over here immediately."

Nathen says "Sorry ma'am, but you can not take that there object from the site until we catalog it."

Daniel comes in with the container and has to get Tael'c in there and have him pick up the object and put it in the container.

Nathen keeps trying to stop them but everything that he tried had no success to stop them and all of the military personal climb into the jeeps and takes of to a beaming site so they can get back to base quicker.

After about a week a kid only about ten years walks up to the base and says, "I must enter this facility to fulfill my purpose in life."

One of the guards steps up to the boy and says "And what might that be youngster?"

The boy says, "My name is Ben not youngster and my purpose in life is to obtained the omniterix to help defend the world from aliens."

The guard walks over to the phone and talks Sam about a Ben and she tells him "Bring the boy to my lab just make sure he dose not see anything he dose not have to."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
